


It's Not Like You Look Good In It Or Anything!

by mademoisellePlume



Series: Rachel-Centric Drabbles [4]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: F/M, It's a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoisellePlume/pseuds/mademoisellePlume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco takes a dare from Jake, and Rachel is supremely irritated by the result.</p><p>...The bastard has no right to look so good in a skirt.</p><p>Written for a prompt sent to askrachelberenson.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Like You Look Good In It Or Anything!

She tapped her fingernails on the desk. Once. Twice. Thrice. She kept going. And she was glaring right at Marco.

God fucking damn him.

This wasn’t fair.

_How did he look so good in a kilt_?

Also, it was completely a skirt, she didn’t care how much he screamed about it.

…Even his stupid, weird… thing about being embarrassed and looking all less-then-confident for once and slouching in his chair was stupidly… well, not cute, exactly. He looked like he was probably muttering nasty things about Jake for daring him to wear a kilt all day.

…Goddamn his legs looked good.

It wasn’t fair at all, there was no reason for his legs to look better then hers. Her legs were stunning. Absolutely fantastic. And yet she could fucking swear that if she put him in a pair of heels he’d put her to shame.

Okay, no, that was a weird reaction from her hormone-addled mind, no thank you.

She didn’t have a thing for Marco.

She **extra** didn’t have a thing for Marco dressed like a girl.

…Fuck.

Her glare intensified in fury. He didn’t seem to notice.

Bastard.


End file.
